


Nothing Sweeter

by UvaRamune



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bayonetta - Freeform, DJ Okawari, F/F, Jeanne - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, cereza - Freeform, enjoy puleeze, good chill shit, how do tags work goddamnit, idek what book she's reading, wine consumption, witches in love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Cereza likes to party, Jeanne likes to read a book for leisure. But they both agree that nothing can be sweeter than their own bodies.





	

                Jeanne was cozy sitting against the frame of the couch, bare feet up on the cushion while her back was supported by the lush pillows Cereza insisted buying that one shopping spree. The curtains were drawn in and the city lights glittered in the distance, traffic sounded off below but muted by the low DJ Okawari she had playing in the background. She stretched out with a book in hand, the other hand holding the rim of the cup she had poured herself wine in, meeting her lips every few pages. If anything could make this night even cozier -Suddenly there was a click at the door and it opened noisily, bags rustling and huffing- it wasn’t her.

                “Jeanne? You in here?” Cereza called from the doorway. Jeanne took a sip of her wine with a roll of her eyes. “Mhm, in the living room.”

                Cereza chucked off her jacket and draped it over a chair. She rounded the corner of the hallway to find Jeanne nestled on the couch. She smirked, placing her hands behind her hips. She eyed the book, the light and the wine. “Well, someone’s having fun.”

                “Not as much as you have been, I’m sure,” Jeanne replied giving her a once over. Cereza was wearing a short, low top black dress with matching pumps and jewelry that still glittered in the dim lamplight. She blew her bangs out of her face as she slinked over, plopping down on the couch, taking off her pumps and raising her feet up to meet Jeanne’s. “Understatement?” Jeanne offered. Cereza leaned against the couch’s arm, propping her head with an arm.

                “Tell me again why I try to go out with Luka?”

                “He’s the most persistent –“ she started to repeat what Cereza had said earlier but Cereza cut her off with a wave of her hand, with a grin. The hand then in turn ran through her hair, pushing it back from her forehead. “Well, I could hardly tear myself away from all the noise. Did you know it gets awfully bothersome after a few visits?”

                “Mmh,” Jeanne responded with a nod, returning to her book, wine glass tilted in her direction. Cereza sighed and took it, swallowing down the rest of its contents. “Mmmm, delicious.” Jeanne raised her eyes and caught the second Cereza’s tongue slicked over her bottom lip. “Rough night?”

                “You have no idea,” Cereza put the glass down on the crystal coffee table and stood up, collecting her shoes. “I need a shower; I’ll join you in a minute.”

                “Fine,” Jeanne said without looking up. She leisurely turned the page and went back to reading. All was quiet again except the soft rush of the shower water hitting a curvy body. Jeanne looked over at the empty wine bottle and empty glass and wished she could use magic to bring herself another bottle.

                Just then Cereza gave an exaggerated sigh exiting the washroom with a towel over her head and body wrapped in a bathrobe. “Mmm, that felt so good.” She wandered into the kitchen, flicking the light on and opened the wine cabinet much to Jeanne’s delight. She entered the living room with a glass, a larger bottle and a small tray of cheeses and grapes. Jeanne smiled in mirth. “Hungry?”

                “Famished,” Cereza poured them both a cup half full and lifted it for Jeanne to take who thanked her in return. Cereza rested back against the couch, feet crossed under the coffee table, robe sliding to expose her creamy thighs. Jeanne noticed she hadn’t bothered to towel down, her eye lingered on a water drop that made a line from her temple down to her clavicle which rose and fell whenever she inhaled as she sipped the wine slowly. Again her eyes found the drop of liquid on her lip as she ran the tip of her tongue over it. She herself took a drawn out drink from her wine, already feeling its effects of drowsiness. She had nearly consumed a whole bottle to herself. Cereza chuckled in her throat and gestured with her cup to the empty bottle. “Was that unopened when you started?”

                Jeanne made a guilty expression with a shrug of her shoulders, hiding her smile behind the glass. “Is it helping the mood with that book?” Cereza reached over to take the book from her hand but Jeanne jerked it upwards over her head and Cereza without thinking reached up for it, collapsing onto Jeanne, losing the towel on her head to fall on Jeanne’s shoulder. Their eyes met and Cereza broke the staring contest by pouting, “Fine.” She laid her head on Jeanne’s chest. “This will do.”

                Jeanne lowered her arm back down to encircle Cereza’s waist, resuming her book and using Cereza’s hip as a support for her wrist. Cereza chuckled again, the sound vibrating within both their chests. She stopped Jeanne’s hand from raising the glass to her mouth. “You’ve had enough,” she murmured, taking the cup and raising herself back to her spot. She put the cup back down and finished her own to place beside it.

                “Want to tell me about your night on the town?” Jeanne asked, closing her book and placing it between her thighs, picking up her cup again. Cereza groaned and leaned back, her loosely tied robe coming apart slightly. “Honestly not as good as when you used to go. Why haven’t you come out again? We had good times didn’t we?” She turned her head to look over at Jeanne who sat quietly, running her forefinger over the rim of the cup, eyes fixated on the contents. She didn’t answer, but raised her eyes, looking over the rim of her thin, gold rimmed glasses, the sight making Cereza’s skin shiver deliciously in goosebumps.

                “It’s not me,” Jeanne said, looking directly at her and the edge of her mouth lifted in a smile, breaking the spell that Cereza had fixated on her ruby lips. She didn’t want to keep reminding Cereza that she had been “out on the town” for several dozen years and even tough partying and meeting fun excitable people was grand, she had honestly wished she could’ve shared more with Cereza while she was locked away asleep. She drew the cup to her lips again, taking a small sip. Her eyes flicked up as she saw a foggy figure through her wine glass draw closer to her and gently tugged the cup from her hands. She finished the cup herself and put it down to not tempt Jeanne again. Jeanne watched her actions with questions in her eyes.

                “If you’re thirsty, you are welcome to drink me anytime …” Cereza whispered close to her, eyes on the wine colored lips before her. Jeanne sagged against the couch arm in mock exasperation, drawing back her head, closing her steel eyes. She felt Cereza’s hot breath laced with alcohol on her neck but knew Cereza would never do anything without consent or a sign. Jeanne rolled her head back and watched as Cereza was in inner ordeal of whether to make a move. She rose to her hands on either side of Jeanne’s waist and her knees to each side of her thighs. She felt the hot heat of her blushing skin caress her own thighs and that alone made her shiver and dragged in a breath to which Cereza was hyper sensitive to. Her lips parted slightly, eyes on her lips. Her hands reached forward and cupped Jeanne’s face, drawing her face in closer. Jeanne pulled back and Cereza mewled in protest.

                “You must be tired,” Jeanne whispered softly. Cereza shook her head, eyes drooping, “Never.”

                Jeanne hugged Cereza around the waist and pushed her gently with her whole body to place her back to lay down on the stretch of the couch. Cereza had already dozed off by the time Jeanne had slowly released her. Jeanne stood up and stretched like a cat, yawning softly. She looked over at the clock that marked 12:56am. She couldn’t very well leave her on the couch now. She crouched down and slipped an arm under her backside and the other arm under her knees. She lifted gently, gathering her like precious cargo and watching to not hit her head on the corners, she tenderly placed her on the bed and wasn’t at all surprised when Cereza refused to let her go. Jeanne laughed and fell against her, trying to catch her fall.

                Cereza raised her head and their lips met, full and eager. She clutched at Jeanne’s collar, tugging at her, begging her with her body that she wanted her. Jeanne pulled away breathless, drawing up to her knees. Cereza followed her every move, shrugging off the robe and wrapping her arms around Jeanne’s shoulders as she kissed her neck hungrily and whispered in her ear, “It’s been too long Jeanne… don’t you miss me?”

                Jeanne frowned and pulled herself out of her grasp, standing up but Cereza followed, the robe dropping to her feet. _How dare she say that when she spent most of her weekends gallivanting with that mortal..._ But her mind was foggy and her body was hot and the air was so refreshing when Cereza laid her on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her small but firm breasts. Cereza caressed her thighs lovingly as she lay half on top of her, thigh straddling her own, softly running her lips down her neck. “Jeanne,” she whispered with a heavy hot breath. Jeanne found herself not fighting her off this time. This time their bodies were so hot they could meld together. It wasn’t long until Jeanne had Cereza on her back, arching her hips upwards and throwing her head back in gasps of passion. Jeanne caressed her stomach, feeling the muscles underneath her skin tighten and tremble. Jeanne wouldn’t be taken over so easily as soon as Cereza had tried to touch her, Jeanne had taken it upon herself to take control. Cereza almost crushed her with her thighs, laughing within her gasps when Jeanne gave a strangled cry.

                They both laughed as Jeanne crawled to her side. Cereza then grabbed her head and kissed her hard. Jeanne placed a thigh in between Cereza’s and pressed it against her heat, hand trailing fingertips across her abdomen, their tongues meeting lavishly, their kisses heating up more. Jeanne rolled on top of her and continued kissing her, the music still playing softly in the other room. She entangled her fingers in Cereza’s short hair, loving the feel of her nails scratching her scalp softly, making the dark witch mewl in pleasure. Cereza caressed her from her shoulders to her exposed soft rear, dragging her fingers across the flesh as she ran her hands ever so slowly up and down her backside. Soft kisses and sweet caresses ensued, soft sighs in between lips and a tongue seeking the other. Cereza chuckled in her throat and then gave a long drawn out moan as Jeanne’s lips latched onto Cereza’s pale neck. She could stop her from marking her for the world to see, but the idea of belonging to Jeanne aroused her more. She clutched Jeanne’s pale tresses and egged her on by leaning her head back. Jeanne sucked and finally bit the flesh, making Cereza arch her spine and her eyes widen at the sudden electricity that coursed through her body, jolting all her nerves awake. She grinned and laughed at Jeanne’s cheap tricks. She yanked Jeanne’s head back by the fistful of hair, forcing eye contact.

                “We’re using tricks now are we?” she purred. Jeanne licked her lips sensually, a dare in her eyes. Cereza smirked. “You got it, darling.” Cereza pushed her backwards, following her body with her own. She clutched Jeanne’s thighs and parted them; she placed herself in between them, cradling a thigh in between hers. Their sexes lined up and Jeanne groaned as Cereza pushed down on it, using their slick heat to move back and forth slowly. Jeanne’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, arching her hips upwards and rolling them in tune with Cereza’s, keeping in time with her. Cereza watched Jeanne, her chest rise and fall, hands eagerly clutch her to hold her in place but Cereza kept on moving, rocking them both. She bit her lip and hissed as Cereza gyrated slowly.

                “This … (hah)… is your trick?”

                A grin spread across Cereza’s face. She leaned in closer and relished when Jeanne’s body gave a sudden jerk with a gasp. “Yes, and I think you like it.”

                Jeanne huffed; face flushed and heart beating fast. It had indeed been too long. Her body had missed Cereza so much that it became a sopping wet mess when they united. Cereza rose a foot off the bed and had Jeanne pinned to the edge of the bed where she tossed her long tresses over the side, draping it across the floor like a waterfall.

                Cereza continued her administrations; gripping the other woman’s thigh and her other hand gripped her hip. She kissed the kneecap, slowly drawing out her tongue to drag across it. Jeanne moaned, arching her back. Her toes curled inward as her thighs began to tremble and her stomach tensed up. Her hands seeked Cereza but when she couldn’t grasp what she wanted she settled for drawing red lines down Cereza’s belly and closest thigh as she arched her back over the edge of the bed, finally clutching the bed sheets in tight fists, mouth open in gasps and moans.

                Cereza gasped and hissed as she felt herself starting to move slower, her body tensing but she tried her best to keep going until it was almost painfully sensitive to continue. She slowly drew her head back as she arched her hips forward for one more last push. Her body froze and she gripped Jeanne’s thigh and hip in a death like grip. Her body heat overwhelmed her and she teetered over the edge, as if it were leaving her body in slow delicious waves. She let out a choked gasp when she could suddenly breathe again, her body still tingling warmly and her thighs quivered. She looked down and a smirk crossed her face when she gazed at Jeanne.

                Jeanne’s chest was heaving and she was doing her very best to calm her breathing, hands feebly hanging onto the edge of the bed she had almost fallen over in her attempt to pull away from Cereza. Her flushed face turned to the side, mouth open as she puffed out her breath warmed Cereza’s heart. She leaned down and kissed her clavicle making the other woman twitch and sniffle in a choked sob. Cereza pulled her in for a hug, settling her against her chest.

                “You bitch-“ Jeanne coughed out, doing her best to look away annoyed. Cereza cupped her face and kissed her mouth sweetly, arm around her waist. When she released her mouth, Jeanne hid her face in Cereza’s neck, making the black witch chuckle deep in her throat. She caressed Jeanne’s head, pulling her fingers through the long tangled hair. She kissed the top of her head and they both fell back against the fluffy pillows, sinking in.

                “Each time you deny me, the following performance will be even ‘trickier’ than the last. Is that understood?” Cereza tilted Jeanne’s chin up, forcing her to look at her. Jeanne’s eyes glittered and Cereza’s gaze softened. She leaned over and drew Jeanne back onto the bed on her back, laying her into the moonlight where it highlighted her hair. Jeanne watched her with heavy lidded eyes, cautiously.               Cereza stroked her forehead with the back of her fingertips. “I’ve missed you…” she murmured against her lips. Jeanne closed her eyes and gently returned the kiss, relaxing her body completely.

                “I missed you too… _Bella_ …”

___________


End file.
